The invention relates to a surge arrester for an electric machine.
It is known from the prior art that capacitors or suppressor diodes are used as surge arresters at pins of electronic components for the purpose of protecting against electrostatic discharge (ESD) by discharging an ESD pulse to ground.
In addition, the prior art discloses discharge paths on housings of electronic components which are implemented by means of capacitors to earth potential or directly from the housings to earth potential.
The German patent application DE 10 2009 015 962 A1 discloses an electrostatic discharge protection which is provided in the form of a discrete array comprising a voltage variable material or a device comprising voltage variable material. The array is produced having a common electrode for connecting to ground and one or a plurality of electrodes which are configured for connecting to an electrical component. The electrical component is a connector which is mounted to an electrical circuit which contains devices that are subject to damage by ESD events.